


Popcorn

by seraphsong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphsong/pseuds/seraphsong
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, but you love him. It takes an awkward situation to make him admit it, but things end up more than okay,





	Popcorn

Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Steve’s best friend. Bucky had many names, but to you, he was currently The World’s Biggest Asshole. 

“Bucky,” you whined, dragging his name out obnoxiously. You leaned back against the arm of the couch, stretching your legs out so that your socked feet landed right in Bucky’s lap. He snorted and pulled his arms up, keeping your target out of reach. Your target? The popcorn bowl. You were on the couch of his suite in the Stark tower, and if  _ someone  _ just forked over the snacks, then you  _ could  _ be enjoying a movie.

“Y/N,” Bucky replied, mimicking your voice. “What do you want?”

This shithead. You growled and sat up. “Are you serious? The popcorn, Bucky. I can’t watch Netflix without it.” You widened your eyes and pushed your lip out in your best impression of a starving puppy.

“Back in my day,” he started, setting the bowl down on the table beside him. “We didn’t have Netflix. I had to settle for watching Stevie pick fights with every guy in the damn city.”

As he spoke, you eyed the popcorn bowl. If you were fast enough, maybe you could reach across and…

You lunged, arms out, eyes on the prize. Unfortunately, you had failed to take Bucky’s super-soldier reflexes into account. Bucky grabbed you by the waist, easily lifting you up and throwing you directly onto the floor. Your ass hit the floor first, and you spent half of a second cringing in pain before the anger took over.

“Barnes!” You screeched. “I’m gonna kick your ass!” Popcorn entirely forgotten, you now had a new goal in mind: kill Bucky, who was laughing his ass off from above you. You sprung up from the ground, tackling Bucky into the back of the couch. He simply laughed harder, putting his hands up in a fake surrender.  
“Oh, no,” he cried in between giggles. “Let me go, please!.” You only fought harder, grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to drag him off of the couch like he had done to you.Under

Bucky raised his eyebrows at you, then flipped the two of you so that you were pinned under him. He placed his hands on your wrists, holding them firmly at your sides. “Sorry, doll. Not gonna happen.” 

You squirmed, trying to break his grip on you and regain the upper hand. It was no use; you were no match for his strength. But, you still had one more trick up your sleeve. “Bucky,” you huffed, grimacing. “Stop, this actually hurts.” You nodded at your wrist, the one being held by his metal fingers. 

It worked. Bucky immediately loosened his grip, and the smile fell from his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

He was cut off by you taking advantage of his distraction. You shoved at his shoulders until he was falling back onto the cushions, and you were straddling his waist. Much like he had done to you, you held his arms at his sides and smirked triumphantly. “I win.”

Bucky frowned at you, obviously annoyed at being tricked. “That was dirty, I thought I had actually hurt you.”

“I don’t play fair, get used to it,” you said, shifting your hips in order to keep him more effectively pinned. 

His face immediately went red, and he gasped quietly before giving you a nervous smile. “Alright, you got me, I give up. Now get off of me.”

You sat back and cocked your head, confused at his sudden surrender. You opened your mouth to question him, then immediately shut it.  _ Oh.  _ Underneath your ass, you could feel him growing hard against you. “U-um,” you stuttered, unsure of how to react. 

Bucky covered his face with his hands, mumbling out an apology from behind them. The apology was unnecessary. You were far from bothered. In fact, you could feel your own body responding to him. “Hey,” you said softly, sliding off of him to sit on the couch. “It’s okay, it happens. I’m sure the same would have happened if it had been Nat wrestling with you.” You laughed shakily, hoping to cover the awkwardness of the situation, and to hide your own arousal.

“No, no it wouldn’t have, “Bucky replied from behind his hands. He sat up and dropped his hands into his lap to hide his...problem. “Natasha isn’t nearly as attractive as you are.” His voice trailed off, and he looked down at the ground, refusing to meet your eyes. 

You were stunned into silence. Never in a million years would you have thought that Bucky Barnes, the hottest man you had ever met, would be attracted to you. Your mouth was completely dry, but you managed to find your voice in time to reply. “I, um...that’s quite a compliment from someone as handsome as you.”

This time, it was Bucky who was speechless. His eyes snapped up to meet yours, and his cheeks managed to flush even more than they already were. He seemed to think about something for a second, then leaned forward until his face was inches from yours. His metal hand came up to cup your cheek, and when he spoke, you could feel his breath ghosting across your skin. “Is this okay?” He asked, voice shaky.

All you could do was nod, swallowing hard. As soon as he got his answer, Bucky closed the distance between you two and pressed his mouth against yours. You barely managed to hold in your moan. His lips were so soft, and the warmth of his other hand, which had moved to your waist, was sending chills up and down your spine. 

After a couple of seconds, Bucky pulled away. His chest was heaving, and his eyes were lidded with desire. You were in a similar state, breaths heavy and body shaking. “God, I want you,” Bucky mumbled, then leaned back in.

The second kiss was much deeper, and it made your head spin. The hand on your face moved to your shoulder, and gently pushed you back so that you were laying on the couch with Bucky above you. When his tongue trailed across your lower lip, you whimpered, making Bucky shiver.

Just before things could go further, the front door slammed open, and in walked Steve. “Bucky,” he called, walking to the living room. “I finally bought tickets to that movie I’ve been wanting to see, and I was wondering if you wanted to, uh.” He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of you and Bucky on the couch. 

Bucky quickly sat up, moving away from you and clearing his throat awkwardly. He glared at Steve. “You wanna knock next time?”

“Uh. I’m sorry,” Steve said, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I’ll just be, um, going now.” With a small wave, he left just as quickly as he arrived.

You turned to look at Bucky. “Do you not lock your door?”

Bucky shrugged, looking sheepish. “Steve has a key. Maybe this will teach him to knock.”

Now that the mood was gone, you had a few worries that you needed to address. “Hey,” you said. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing, or just a sexual thing. I really like you, Bucky. Please tell me that you feel the same.” You looked at him pleadingly, 

With a reassuring smile, Bucky moved closer to wrap you in a hug. “Don’t worry, Y/N. I’ve liked you for a...well, ever since I met you, really. And there is nothing I would love more than for you to be mine, doll.”

You sighed in relief, relaxing into his embrace. He stroked your hair, and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. Then he pulled away, smirking at you. “Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one shot for my favorite super soldier! If people want it, I might write an explicit second part, where the reader and Bucky "pick up where they left off."


End file.
